Love Sin
by Delichaa
Summary: Aku tau ini salah. Tidak! Bukan hanya aku yang patut merasa bersalah. Karena pada dasarnya, kami sama-sama tau hubungan ini salah. Mutualisme simbiosis, hal yang tepat menggambarkan hubungan kami. Bersenang-senang, mencari kepuasan dan pelampiasan satu sama lain. Wanita penggoda dan Pria brengsek! Serasi bukan?


**"Love Sin"**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita punya Author**

 **Rated : M**

 **Story for 17+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(NaruHina)(NaruShion)(ToneHina)**

 **Warning! : Typo, EYD, dan ketidaktepatan tanda baca mohon dimaklumi!**

 **OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepi...

Satu kata yang tepat mewakili perasaanku.  
Kosong dan hampa, entahlah! Aku bahkan bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.  
Hatiku, perasaanku. Apakah tak ada artinya lagi buat dia?

 _'Kau dimana Naruto-kun?'_

 _Ah sial,_ air mata ini menetes begitu saja. Aku benci terlihat lemah, namun aku tak mampu menahan rasa sakit ini.  
Netra sewarna lavender pucatku, memandang kosong menatap langit-langit kamar.  
Gelap, sama seperti hatiku tanpa dia.

Tangan ini terulur menelusuri tempat dimana biasanya seseorang selalu hadir. Seseorang yang selalu ada untuk ku. Seseorang yang akan menemaniku disaat mata terpenjam menelusuri alam mimpi, dan seseorang yang pertama kali kulihat di saat mataku terbangun dari tidur lelap.  
Seseorang yang akan memelukku di kala petir bergemuruh, seseorang—"Hiks, Naruto-kun."

 _Sial-sial!_  
Entah air mata yang keberapa ini, aku tak tau.  
Menangisinya setiap malam, mungkin menjadi kebiasaanku.

Kuarahkan badanku yang sedari tadi merebah, berbalik menghadap dimana seharusnya Ia ada.  
Tempat dimana seharusnya Ia sekarang sedang terlelap dengan wajah damai, polos bak anak kecil.  
Wajah tampannya, hidung mancungnya, pipi dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing sisi, Dia— semua yang ada padanya, aku sangat merindukannya. Sungguh!

Tangan kiriku terulur, meraih kembali _Handphon_ e berlogo Apel milikku di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.  
Menekan sebuah nomor yang sudah ku hapal luar kepala, sebuah nomor yang menjadi daftar panggilan cepat nomor satu di ponsel ku.

 _'Kumohon Naruto-kun, angkat..'_  
Lagi-lagi seperti ini, hanya bunyi sambungan nada yang tak diangkat sang pemilik, lalu beralih ke suara operator.

"Sesibuk itukah dirimu." Menarik nafasku dalam, rasanya sangat sesak. Rasanya seperti dihantam batu tak kasat mata. Rasanya, sanggup membuatku ingin menyerah. Sanggup membuatku ingin mengakhiri semua ini.

Tapi nyatanya,' _Kau bodoh!'_  
Benar, aku hanya wanita bodoh yang buta akan cinta. Aku bahkan tak sanggup melawan, aku tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengannya.  
Karena aku sangat mencintainya.

"Hah~"menghela nafasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini. Menarik selimut menutupi seluruh badanku. Aku lelah, aku ingin melupakan hal ini. Melupakan keabsenan dirimu disetiap malam.

Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi istri pengertian. Istri yang mendukung semua hal tentang suaminya. Istri yang memahami dirimu, istri yang bisa kau banggakan.

"Naruto-kun," setidaknya malam ini, aku ingin kau ada di mimpiku. Walaupun kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Kumohon, jadikanlah hal itu nyata walau hanya sekedar mimpi.

* * *

 _'Hime...'_

Bisakah kau mendengarku saat ini?

"Hahaha," aku gila. Aku gila karenamu Hinata.

"Sial!" Mataku memandang nanar ponsel yang terletak berserak di lantai karena kulempar. Aku kesal, marah. Tentu saja!

Apa perasaanmu jika kekasihmu terang-terangan menjauhimu. Apa perasaanmu disaat kekasihmu menghilang tanpa kabar. Lalu kembali datang seakan tak ada masalah apapun diantara kami.

Aku muak dengan semua ini. Ia seakan bermain dengan perasaanku. Dan bodohnya, aku selalu tak mampu untuk mengendalikan perasaan ini.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak dia menghilang tanpa kabar. Menghubungi ponselnya pun tak berguna jikala selalu tak diangkat, atau terkadang tak aktif.

Kuakui memang sebelum dia menghilang seperti ini, kami sempat terlibat pertengkaran. Hanya pertengkaran biasa menurutku, pertengkaran yang wajar bahkan.  
Saat itu dia memang mendiamkan diriku selama beberapa hari. Namun tetap berbicara meski seadanya. Tetap menghubungiku walau hanya seperlunya.  
Tapi setidaknya, tidak menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

' _Hinata, dimana kau..?'_  
Rasanya beberapa hari tak melihat dirinya, membuat diriku merasa kosong.  
Kosong dalam arti apapun aku tidak mengerti.  
Rasanya sangat sepi.

Kepalaku menggeleng kuat menghilangkan sebersit pemikiran jahat yang melintas. Pemikiran dimana aku membayangkan bagaimana diriku, jika aku dan Hinata putus.

Mungkin aku akan terpuruk.

Terkekeh pelan, benar! Aku sudah seperti pria tak waras jika menyangkut Hinata.  
Wajahku kembali menyendu, aku merindukannya.

Aku rindu suaranya yang memanggil namaku dengan lembut nan manja.  
Aku rindu perhatiannya. Aku merindukan semua tentangnya.

"Hah~" aku sendiri heran mengapa aku menjadi pria melo seperti ini.  
Namun aku tak membenci hal ini, karena hanya Hinata yang mampu membuatku seperti ini.

Aku sangat mencintainya.

Melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding sebrang kamarku, jam satu pagi. Pantas saja mataku mulai berat, "Hinata.." Mataku terpejam, siap menelusuri alam mimpi. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikiran, terlelap dalam tidur.

* * *

...

"Hah, hah Na..Naruto-kun."  
Kedua tubuh manusia itu terus bergerak menapaki menjadi satu irama seimbang.  
Nafas mereka memburu, seakan sedang berlari.

Suara desahan dan erangan mendominasi sebuah kamar mewah salah satu hotel berbintang itu.

"Hinata," sang pria mengerang menahan rasa nikmat yang tengah ia rasa. Tangannya berpegang erat, memegang kedua sisi wanita yang sedang digagahinya.  
Pinggulnya terus bergerak seirama melakukan penyatuan terhadap wanita yang sedang menungging dibawah kuasanya.

Tangan kurus seputih porselin miliknya mencengkram erat sisi pembatas ranjang tempat Ia berada sekarang. Tubuhnya terkulai, nafasnya memburuh, fikirannya kosong, bibir ranumnya terus mengeluarkan desahan penuh kenikmatan atas perlakuan pria yang masih terus menghujami dirinya saat ini.  
Lidahnya keluar berhiaskan air liur dimasing-masing sudut bibirnya, mata lavender terang miliknya telah kehilangan fokus sepenuhnya.  
 _Shit,_ wanita ini telah kehilangan fikiran sepenuhnya.

"Hinata, a-aku.."  
Wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu mengangguk, dia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.  
Pria bersurai Pirang kuning itu semakin menjadi mempercepat tempo permainan mereka. Semakin cepat, tak terkontrol "Hinata.."  
Suara jeritan penuh nikmat dari wanita itu menjadi background penutup permainan mereka.

Pria itu terkulai lemas menimpa punggung sang wanita yang berada dibawahnya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher perempuan itu, memberikan kecupan singkat tepat di bahu mungil yang penuh dengan bercak merah hasil karyanya "Arigatou Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk kecil, meski matanya terpenjam lantaran lelah yang dirasakannya.  
Netra _safire_ sang pria memandang intens wajah cantik yang telah terlelap itu. Mengubah posisinya, ke arah sisi sang wanita. Tangan tannya terulur menarik selimut tebal menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Memeluk erat pinggang wanitanya. Rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan lambat laut membuat rasa kantuk semakin tak tertahan. Matanya terasa memberat, tak lama kemudian Naruto ikut terlelap menyusul menyusuri alam mimpi.

* * *

Secercah sinar kuning kejinggaan menerobos masuk melalui sepetak ventilasi pada jendela persegi di sebuah ruangan berupa kamar bertipe _suite._

"Uh" mata putih dengan bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap pelan. Dahinya sedikit mengeryit lantaran sinar mentari yang menyapa indra penglihatannya.

"Ohayou.."  
Mendadak kesadaran wanita yang bernama Hinata itu pulih sepenuhnya, mendengar suara baritone menyapanya dengan lembut dari arah sebrang. Spontan Hinata bangkit, mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dengan tak lupa selimut yang dipeggangnya erat untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat gelagat kaget Hinata.  
Koran yang berada di tangannya seakan terabaikan lantaran gelagat Hinata yang baru bangun tidur lebih menarik untuk dipandang daripada sederet baris kalimat berita.

Saat ini dia tengah duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di sebrang tempat tidur.  
Niat awalnya hanya ingin bersantai sekilas, sambil menunggu Hinata bangun agar mereka bisa sarapan bersama.

"Ke-kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"  
Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang diselingi nada merajuk.  
"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu," ungkap Hinata lagi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan."

Spontan semburat merah tipis menjalar menghiasi kedua pipi gembil itu.  
Dengan perlahan ia beranjak turun dari ranjang yang di tempatinya. Kaki jenjang mulusnya sedikit bergetar, lantaran rasa kebas yang terasa pada kedua kakinya.

"Butuh bantuan?"  
Hinata mendengus sebal mendengar penawaran bantuan diselingi nada mengejek dari pria sebrang. Ia tau Naruto tengah menyindir dirinya yang sedikit susah berjalan.  
Namun akhirnya Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil menerima penawaran Naruto.

Netra safire miliknya memandang erat mengamati si wanita indigo. Ia menyeringai remeh, sembahri berjalan mendekat.  
"Apa susahnya minta tolong," ucap Naruto.  
Tangan tannya dengan gampang mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata ala bridal style.

"Mau sekalian kumandikan?" Tawarnya yang langsung mendapat penolakkan keras dari Hinata, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah.."  
Naruto membawa Hinata menuju sofa dimana tempat ia berada tadi. Mengajak wanita itu untuk sarapan bersama, lantaran perutnya yang sudah sangat terasa lapar.

* * *

"Hari ini kita pulang.."

"Akhirnya _Kami-sama,_ " Aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Naruto yang mendegus kesal mendengar perkataanku.

Bukannya aku benci kepadanya atau apa, hanya saja—  
Ini sudah hari ketiga dimana bisa dikatakan dirinya membawaku kabur ke suatu tempat yang aku tak tau dimana.  
Sebenarnya membawa kabur hanya ungkapan persepsiku, disaat sesungguhnya Naruto-kun berniat mengajakku liburan.

 _'Liburan?'_ , aku tertawa memikirkan hal itu. Mana mungkin tiga hari terkurung dikamar bisa dikatakan liburan.  
Oke, sebenarnya kata terkurung juga hanya persepsiku semata agar sedikit mendramatisir. Karena pada nyatanya, Naruto selalu menemaniku selama tiga hari ini.

Mungkin aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang kami lakukan selama tiga hari di dalam kamar, jika mungkin kalian pasti bisa menebaknya.

Apalagi bukan selain bercinta?

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan, "Kau tidak lupakan aku masih harus berkuliah, dan tiga hari aku telah menumpuk absent. Oh ayolah Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki akhir semester."

"Jadi?"

Mendengus kasar akan ketidak pedulian pria yang berada di sebelahku ini, "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh ketinggalan mata kuliah, karena sebentar lagi aku harus magang. Kau ini tak mengerti ya."

Iya mengangguk seakan mengerti, lalu tangan kanannya terangkat mengacak rambutku pelan sembahri tertawa pelan. "Begitu ya.."

Alisku terangkat penuh tanda tanya. Perasaanku saja atau bukan, aku merasa Naruto-kun terlihat sangat bahagia pagi ini. Ia banyak tertawa dan tersenyum, membuatku merasa aneh sendiri melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mungkin menyadari diriku yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun bahagia sekali?" ucapku, yang kembali membuat pria itu tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia,"  
Senyum tulus kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya, _Safire_ terang miliknya menatapku lekat.  
Tangannya terangkat membelai pipiku lembut, lalu tak berapa lama telapak tangannya menelusup memegang tengkuk leherku.  
Perlahan Ia memutus jarak diantara kami.  
Aku tau apa yang Ia inginkan.  
Menutup mataku adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan, menunggu sampai benda kenyal itu kembali mengecup bibirku. Melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian, aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku dan membiarkan Ia kembali menginvasi setiap sudut bibir ini.

Sangat mesra bukan?

Sekilas aku selalu berfikir akan hubungan ini. Hubungan kami yang terasa nyata namun semu.  
Hubungan yang sangat manis namun pahit.

Mataku terbuka, memandang netra sebiru samudra itu dengan tatapan sayu.  
Wajahnya kembali mendekat, mencium keningku lama.

Aku tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di hatiku saat ini.  
Perlakuan lembut Naruto-kun, sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.  
Karena pada dasarnya, aku tak bisa berharap banyak akan hubungan ini.

Aku tau ini salah..

 _'Tidak!'_ bukan hanya aku saja yang menyadari hubungan ini salah.  
Lebih tepatnya, kami tau hubungan ini salah. Ini tak seharusnya kami lakukan.

Namun aku bisa apa?

Aku tak mampu menolak ini semua. Kemewahan, fasilitas, pelayanan dan perlakuan lembut Naruto. Aku tak sanggup menolak semua itu.  
Karena aku membutuhkan itu semua.

Tidak apa-apa menjadi seperti ini. Aku bahagia, setidaknya aku tak perlu kembali ke tempat itu.

Aku tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana hidupku berjalan. Aku tak perlu mencemaskan utang dan biaya pendidikanku.  
Itu semua karena Naruto-kun.

Bisa dibilang Dialah yang menghidupiku, pria itu yang membiayaiku. Utangku, dan pendidikan kuliahku, semua Naruto-kun yang menanggungnya.

Aku cukup bersyukur dengan semua ini. Tak pernah rasa sesal sedikitpun terbersit di hati kecilku.  
Walau rasa bersalah selalu mendominasi, menyelimuti relung kegelapan yang menutupi mata hati.

Menjadi seorang wanita simpanan atau hanya seorang pemuas nafsu Uzumaki Naruto?  
Aku bahkan tak memiliki ungkapan yang tepat untuk menyebut status diriku.

' _Selingkuhan Uzumaki Naruto?'_  
Aku tertawa masam memikirkan sebersit ungkapan yang mungkin tepat menggambarkan statusku.

Yang pasti tentang sebutan itu semua, aku hanyalah orang ketiga.

Orang ketiga, diantara dia dan Istrinya— Uzumaki Shion.

' _Orang ketiga ya?'_ , mungkin dia juga bisa kusebut orang ketiga.  
Orang ketiga antara Aku dan kekasihku— Otsutsuki Toneri.

Tidak ada hal yang kami sembunyikan satu sama lain. Mungkin hal itu juga yang membawa hubungan kotor kami, sampai sejauh ini.  
Dari awal aku mengenalnya, aku tau dirinya telah menikah dan memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik menurutku. Dan tentu saja Ia tau aku telah memiliki kekasih.

Lantas mengapa kami bisa seperti ini?  
Aku juga tak tau, harus menjelaskannya seperti apa.

Mungkin, karena kami saling menguntungkan satu sama lain.  
Aku membutuhkan uang Naruto, dan Naruto membutuhkanku sebagai wanita penghiburnya.

Mutualisme simbiosis, hal yang tepat menggambarkan hubungan kami.  
Saling berbagi kehangatan, merengkuh tubuh masing-masing, terbalut oleh Nafsu dan naluri yang tak terdasari.

 _'Bukankah seorang pendosa juga berhak bahagia?'_

 _._

.

.

 _..._  
 _Bersambung_  
 _..._

 **Author Note :** Sebenarnya sedikit ragu mau publish ini story, tapi dicoba aja dulu pengen liat tanggapan pembaca gimana.

Karena di fict ini, dimana karakter yang biasanya protagonis menjadi pihak antagonis.

So, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^


End file.
